Golden Memories
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: After several months of settling in her new home, Maudie recalls her mother and Bells' memory.
**So when I saw the collection of stories they had for the series on this sight, I decided to do one myself. I've always like Maudie and so I decided to do something that included her and her relationships with others.**

 **I own nothing. The Wolves Of Beyond series and all its characters content belong to Kathryn Lasky. I don't own the cover image either.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Maudie always enjoyed spending time with the other members of her family and friends, but there were times where she liked to be isolated for a little while. Sometimes she needed to cocoon herself in the soft comfort of the since with just herself to keep her company.

It wasn't because she wasn't social or anything, far from it. She loved to be with the others, from the wolves to the bears, to the eagles and Gwynneth, but sometimes she felt a yearning in her chest, from deep in her marrow, the longing of being alone for a bit.

This time however, her marrow ached for a different reason. She felt drawn to her usual spot, but it almost didn't feel right. It didn't feel like she had come there to be alone.

Her spot was a rock outcropping that came over the trees. It was a quiet spot, birds rarely could be heard from it, yet she could perfectly hear the howl or call from one of her clan mates if they needed her back.

The yearling clambered up the stone and sat down on the flat part of it. Her paws settled down on the smooth texture of the rock. The ledge provided excellent view of the forest and the prairie that created part of her home. It was a familiar sight, after a few months of living here after months of trekking across the Frozen Sea, across the Ice Bridge and away from her birthplace, the former, now broken, Beyond the Beyond.

A small wind passed through her fur and sent cold shivers down her spine, even through her thick, fur pelt. Even after all those months ago and the settling in her new home, she could still remember vividly of all the things she had experienced while on the dangerous journey made here.

Aside from the deadly challenges being on the Ice Bridge surrounded by icy waters below, they had also been pursued by an Outclanner clan lead by her chieftain's old nemesis, Heep. Just before the large bridge of frozen water came to an end, a battle had broken out, their clan versus his. Though they had come out victorious in the end, it wasn't without some casualties.

Her mother, Banja, her last living relative and the former she-wolf of the Beyond's Watch, had been killed in the fight.

Her mother's friend, Edme, had taken her in and promised to her mother that she would take care of her. And she did. Edme was a great mother to her, keeping her warm, safe and fed, but... but there were times where she just didn't feel like how her real mother had.

Another casualty was that as they just arrived at their new home, Bells, the golden moth that had accompanied them on their journey and had shown the way, had died just minutes of reaching land. The illuminated creature had brought hope to her and the weary members of the brigade, giving them the last guidance they needed to reach here. She had given her comfort in her time of mourning.

Maudie sighed as the evening sky broke out above her. It was all in the past and the past should be left behind her. After all, if there was nothing to gain from it, what was there to look from it? Yet... yet it didn't mean that she could forget it. Not at all. Those who failed to learn from their past mistakes were doomed to repeat it.

Yet sometimes forgetting was the only way to start the healing. Though it had all happened months ago, since her mother and Bells' lochin had ascended the constellations above, she still felt grief for losing them.

Her muzzle tipped up in the night air, now that twilight had turned into dusk and dusk into night. The stars were coming out, each a glistening diamond set in the purest, black marble. In some parts she could see a milky background instead of the rich ebony where the stars were placed in.

A twinkle caught her eyes and she swiveled her head towards the horizon where the star ladder was. Her eyes narrowed, but then focused intently where she saw a bright stars. Unlike it millions of whitish-blue neighbors in the deep of night, this stars was more of a whitish-gold.

It was unique, an interesting color that Maudie found herself staring at and pondering. Deep in her mind, she was focused on this color, but on something entirely different. She remembered Bells when she saw the color. Like a lantern she had guided the group to here and then helped guide her mother up the star ladder, up through the path of stars where the Cave of Soul was.

The star ladder where the star now resided, first rung.

The aching in her marrow was there again, but this time the yearning had spread out to her heart and then to her throat. Her vocal cords tensed, ready to release something out of her mouth from the deepest recesses in her being. It was an ache, an ache to remember, to keep holding onto that memory and to dedicate this yearn to her deceased one.

Inhaling a deep breath, Maudie took a step forward till she was the farthest and highest edge of the stone and stood up straight with her muzzle tipped up into the night.

And howled.

* * *

 **My tribute to Maudie, Banja and Bells, all beloved characters in my opinion. Two dead, one alive to keep the memory of them alive too.**

 **Thank you for reading, please leave a review with some feedback, it's always appreciated, and have a great day. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
